Ah to Dream
by Lady Obsess A Lot
Summary: Heavy DN Fluff.


_Just a quick little oneshot that I happen to be inspired to write hope you enjoy it._

_I own nothing except the computer I'm writing on._

_Quick note: Heavy DN Fluff Takes place between EM and RotG. Mainly Numair's POV and switches through dream sequences, so try to keep up._

Numair was exhausted. That close call was almost too close, and he was tired of risking his life and Daine's. He knew that this was necessary, he was resolved. But his heart panged for a different reality, a different time. One where he and Daine could be together regardless of the gap in their ages. His stomach sank as he thought that. No matter how much he wanted to tell Daine that he loved her he still had to consider everyone else. What would they think?

He let out a harsh little laugh as the irrationally in love part of his brain said he didn't give a flying-, but Daine glanced up at the sound. She was obviously tired, but Numair still found her just as entrancing as ever. Suppressing every urge to hold her Numair opened his lips to speak but no words came. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Perhaps we should make camp, Magelet," he suggested. "I don't know if I could get much farther in this state."

"You took quite a draining then?" Daine inquired, biting her lip in worry.

Numair gave her a tired smile and replied "Well a bit of rest will do us both good. And I doubt those Stormwings are anxious to pick another fight with us."

Daine nodded and swing her leg around to dismount her grey pony, Cloud. Numair copied her and they began to set up camp. They had a a seamless dance that practice had turned into habit and before long Daine sat next to Numair on an old fallen log. He had a fire roaring despite his lack in gift. Soup and rice were being cooked in the small travel pot. As Daine sat next to him Numair shivered with an uncontrollable desire for her lips on his.

She leaned over him to grab a bowl for herself, as she leaned back her breast accidentally brushed against him. Although Daine seemed unaware of this Numair gulped fiercely and forced down his emotions.

This is stupid, he scolded himself. Just because he was tired and Daine was so close... No! He told himself. But it wasn't really working, he knew he had to move or he would do something stupid. But what could he do? He didn't have enough gift to protect the campsite just yet and he knew there was nothing in his pack to get out. So he waited, an agonizing ten minutes for Daine and himself to finish their meals. He collected the bowls and finally got up to clean them out. Daine yawned as he returned and he deliberately sat on a rock opposite her.

"I'm sorry, Magelet," he said to her.

"Numair," Daine said. "Don't be. Everything turned out alright didn't it?"

"I should never have let you go in there, it drove me nuts, I mean just thinking-"

"Then don't, Numair," Daine said gently. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. And now I need sleep. You need some too you know."

"I know," he said "Just a bit slow in getting there." Daine nodded and lost no time in getting into her bed roll. Her back was to him.

Numair watched her back for a moment as she fell asleep. She turned onto her back in her sleep and the mage mentally traced her profile in his mind. Her stubborn chin, delicate nose. The gentle rise and fall of the chest as she slept.

His gift, he hoped, had just enough power left to construct a proper enchantment over their makeshift camp. So Numair rose and forced himself into the motions and chants to protect the two of them. He sat back down, needing just another moment before going through the ritual called sleep.

Numair stared into the fire feeling guilty, conflicted and a number of other feelings. It was a stupid plan to begin with, Numair knew that, but why did he let her go through with it? To try and prove that he didn't love her? He wasn't even sure. But Daine was stubborn. She willing let herself be capture. She used her looks, her body, her wonderfully female body to get the information. Numair had almost been too late during his rescue. He was haunted by what happened and what might have happened.

Numair looked up from the flames. He saw Daine standing there. That was strange, Numair swore he saw her go to sleep. He took a second look and noticed she was not wearing a stitch of clothing. His eyes widened, but he said nothing.

Daine approached him and straddled his lap. Numair felt his heart pound and his breathing get heavy. Daine's lips formed into a wild grin and she brought them to Numair's ear and blew softly in it. Numair, couldn't do anything if he wanted to as Daine pulled back to face him. It took Numair a moment to register that somehow Daine had turned into Varice. This information shocked Numair and he fell of his seat. A harsh pain brought an involuntary gasp to his lips. Wide eyed Numair wildly search for the naked women.

He realized that he must have fallen asleep, but that dream had been so real. Numair stumbled to his feet. The mage decided to do something stupid next, he prayed to the Gods that Daine would remain asleep.

The mage knelt by Daine's bed roll and touched a lock of her smoky brown curls softly, "I'll never be able to tell you I love you, Sweetling. You and I are so alike. You are everything I want, but You could never fall in love with an old man like me. I understand that." Numair stooped down and kissed the air inches from her lips.

Numair looked up suddenly at the horses. He spoke to them in a soft whisper, "Will you two tell on me?"

His gelding, Spots, shook his head instantly, but Cloud sneered at him until Spots nudged her softly. Cloud snuffed and turned away. Numair hoped that meant that she wouldn't, but he gave them both some sugar lumps he kept just in case to sweeten at least Clouds mood and to thank Spots.

A few more moments found Numair in his bed roll. He couldn't sleep despite his exhaustion. From somewhere far away a Goddess took pity on the poor fool in love with her daughter. She made his plight known to Ganiel, who sent a beauty of a dream to him.

Numair's eyes finally caught onto that dream and it soared. Numair found Daine smiling up at him and dancing with him. They twirled onward and onward on an endless expanse of stars.

Daine awoke the next morning to see Numair smiling. When he woke up Daine asked him if he dreamed.

He just smiled.


End file.
